


In Which Remus Is Bread

by ear_hats



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Food analogies, Friendship, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 14:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ear_hats/pseuds/ear_hats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Full title: In which Sirius is a burger, James is cheese, Peter is the gherkin and Remus is bread. Sirius explains how the Marauders 'work' - with food analogies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Remus Is Bread

"Imagine our friendship is like a cheeseburger," Sirius began after Lily tentatively asked how The Marauders, with such a mix of personalities, were ever able to function so well as a whole group. They were sat together in the Common Room while Remus and James battled out the last leg of a Wizard's Chess game and Peter watched on avidly.

"Go on . . ." Lily frowned, then a smile touched her lips as Remus took James' queen and the poor, bespectacled boy nearly cried.

"You've got the burger, the cheese, the gherkins and the bread." He counted each element off on his hands. "Well, I'm the burger and James is the cheese, we stick together in the middle and are the most notable parts – hence the name cheeseburger – we also provide the majority of the flavour. Little Wormtail over there is the gherkin, most people want to take them out but they sell it to you with them in anyway, you get what I'm saying?"

"Sirius." Lily admonished though a hint of amusement in the corner of her eyes gave away that she knew exactly what he meant.

"Also," He continued with a smirk, "The gherkins are always placed next to the cheese, never on the burger side because they don't taste that good when they're put together . . ."

"Alright, alright," Taking her eyes off Peter and raising a hand to cover the snort of laughter that was threatening to draw attention to them, Lily waved him to stop. "What about Remus?"

"Remus . . ." Sirius pressed hands together subconsciously, Lily winced as one of his wrists cracked but he didn't seem to notice. "Well, Remus is the bread."

"The bread?"

"Yes the bread! Lily, are you going to sit and pull that unattractive disbelieving face all night or would you like to hear my reasoning?"

Lily rolled her eyes but humoured him.

"I would LOVE to hear your reasoning Sirius."

"Well, Remus is the one that keeps us all together. He surrounds us and makes us taste great as a whole but he works well individually with each of us too. I mean, you wouldn't have a burger without the bread, would you?"

"You wouldn't have a burger without the burger." Lily pointed out quite fairly but Sirius shook his head.

"No, that's not what I mean, you wouldn't eat a burger, cheese and gherkins without any bread would you?"

Remus glanced over at Lily and Sirius, both laid out on the couch like they'd been best friends for years rather than Evil Ginger Bint and BLACK. He caught Sirius' eye and felt his face spread into a smile as the classic Padfoot smirk was brandished.

"Bread huh?" Lily asked, observing the wordless exchange between the two boys with a grin.

"Bread."

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted at FF.net and although short and a bit silly, I just had to write it :)


End file.
